cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (Tiberium Wars)
By the time of the Third Tiberium War, a new Juggernaut variant, known as the Juggernaut MK.III, refered to as "UPC"s or "M3", was in service. Based on a Titan Mk. II chassis, perhaps the most significant upgrade, was the inclusion of a turret, equipped with an improved 200mm cannon armament. This new addition gave the Juggernaut greatly improved flexibility in engaging targets, as it no longer needed to redeploy each time a target's position shifts even slightly, although a slow traversing speed limited the usefulness of this new ability. The crew cockpit was moved into a separate pod which resides on the left of the turret. State-of-the art fire control and tracking systems and an improved, integrated battlefield networking communications package allow GDI sniper teams to relay ballistic data to the mech's crew, allowing it to provide long range indirect fire support, an ability closely mirrored by the newly introduced Nod Specter. The Juggernaut's important role in the GDI forces as a powerful artillery piece remains unchanged even with the introduction of Nod's Beam cannon, or the Specter. The M3 is still required to deploy secondary stabilizers before it can fire due to the huge recoil of its triple barrel armament, although it can complete this process much faster than the MK.I, providing the Juggernaut with improved flexibility. Another problem was that the M3 would quickly and suddenly catch fire. Juggernauts are still intended for indirect fire support and are not expected to be on the front lines, making its relative fragility a flaw irrelevant to its combat efficiency, amplified by the ability to navigate all terrain. If the Juggernaut Mk. III is crippled and falls, an engineer can return it to a working state. The problems with standing up have been resolved by strengthening the construction of the cannons and allowing the walker to use them as quasi-hands to get up. Like the GDI Mammoth 27 and Titan, Nod Avatar and the Scrin Annihilator Tripod, Juggernauts can crush light vehicles by simply walking onto them. Most Noticably was the usage during NOD's struggle to recover the Liquid Tiberium Bomb Truck. 5 Elite Juggernauts infilatrated the base and began to cause havoc. But thanks to NOD's Avatars that was short lived. The attack on Temple Prime was also noticable as they sat upon the ridge edge and fired down into the canyon causing damage all over NOD's main base. When they become elite status they receive; *Auto-Full Heal *Better Accuracy *More Powerful Shots *Increased Range *Faster Walking Speed M3A Variant During the early stages of the Third Tiberium War, GDI fielded an improved Juggernaut, known as the Urban Combat Platform Juggernaut M3A in Madagascar, and included numerous enhancements over the standard M3. The M3A featured added gun pods each with a 360 degree field of fire, as well as featuring improved railgun cannons. Its armor was also upgraded, which rendered it all but invulnerable to any Nod small arms fire. The pilot pod was expanded to allow for an additional fourth crew member, and an improved fire-suppression system was added. Although considered field ready, the hasty push for operational status resulted in a number of critical flaws, such as susceptibility to a high powered EMP blast. Following a disastrous initial field test, in which all newly deployed M3A's were disabled, current and additional M3A deployments were recalled, and their units reequipped with the older M3, until the M3A underwent more thorough testing. After the Third Tiberium War, the M3A was deployed with full operational status. Assessment Good points: * Extreme range capabilities. * Very destructive against structures and units. Can Cause massive damage before Destroyed. * Can crush tier 1 and 2 vehicles. * GDI's only artillery unit. Bad points: * Not very accurate and Has a minimum range. * Defenceless against aircraft. * Only average armour and Very Slow. * Relatively expensive and available only at Tier 3. Category:Vehicles Category:Mechanized Walkers